


You're so Koi

by Anonymous



Series: Stay close to me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viktor had been wading in the cold Russian waters at three am in the morning for reasons unknown to both mortals and immortals alike. Once Georgi had found him, as naked as the day he was born, his forehead shining in the moonlight and snow glistening in his silvery hair- he had sworn it was a spirit and Viktor hadn’t bothered to correct his misconceptions.





	You're so Koi

Viktor had been wading in the cold Russian waters at three am in the morning for reasons unknown to both mortals and immortals alike. Once Georgi had found him, as naked as the day he was born, his forehead shining in the moonlight and snow glistening in his silvery hair- he had sworn it was a spirit and Viktor hadn’t bothered to correct his misconceptions. After all what he did in the wintery night hours was no one's business but his own.

 

He was pulled out of his menial thoughts when he heard it. The soft slow rippling of the still lake water. The flow of H2O from between those fins that he knew belonged his beloved. The anticipation of his presence swimming closer was weighing upon his shoulders. Then he felt it. Those plush water coated lips wrapping around him in welcome.

 

He sighed, tipping his head back, moaning out in bliss, his voice echoing in the night. He reached forward, grasping Yuuri in his hands, stroking over his beautiful body. He felt the succ and sighed, already on the edge even though it had only been a few seconds. And then he felt the slightest hint of tongue that Yuuri knew how to expertly work in a way that unraveled him so completely.

 

Sometimes he’d forget the true nature of his darling. His love and life. But reminiscing on it while Yuuri’s lips were wrapped around him made everything so much more erotic. The fact that he was more than likely to be getting hypothermia while experiencing intense temperature play was but a mere worldly consequence that was beyond Viktor. He was on the edge, with the most beautiful being in the world clinging to him, and it was this thought that had him coming.

 

His orgasm was so intense that his vision blacked out for a second and when he came to he could feel Yuuri greedily lapping up his mayo sauce. He was so in love.

 

He gently pried Yuuri off his schlong and lifted him out the water to press his lips against his. Yuuri’s beautiful fishy eyes blinked back at him, his sleek golden-y red body twisting in his arms. ‘Stay Close to Me,’ his fishy expression screamed. Viktor kissed him again.

 

Yuuri, the love of his life. A literal fucking fish. A blowfish if you will.

 

Except he wasn't really, he was a beautiful, beautiful Koitoy.

 

He would stay close to him and never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, Yuuri's literally a fish, none of that mermaid weak ass crap- go big or go home


End file.
